


Антиударное сердце

by Kroshka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshka/pseuds/Kroshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ая ломается, а Кен склеивает его из осколков</p>
            </blockquote>





	Антиударное сердце

_Мне бы антиударное сердце_

_Мне бы солнцезащитный взгляд_

_Мне бы ключик этой дверцы_

_В ампуле быстрый яд_

Високосный год

 

В Манчестере Ая ломается.

Может, это происходит раньше, когда Тварью Тьмы оказывается шестнадцатилетняя девчонка. Умирая, она непонимающе смотрит синими глазами: за что? Аю тошнит в белоснежном туалете, а Кен топчется у двери, бессильно царапая багнаками шелковые обои.

Или еще раньше, когда от Наги приходит короткое извещение о гибели Такатори Мамору и его секретарши Рекс в автокатастрофе. Ая перечитывает сухие соболезнования, стискивая губы. Кен хмурится и хрустит костяшками пальцев. Он ненавидит свой эгоизм, но это так правильно. То, что теперь их только двое, и Ае больше не о ком переживать и не о ком заботиться. Кен неловко гладит его по плечу, сжимает ладонь, а потом долго сидит на корточках у дверей спальни, вслушиваясь в тишину. Ая молчит. Не плачет, не меряет комнату шагами, даже не вздыхает. Молчание – это страшно.

В Манчестере Ая ломается, и Кен заваривает ему чай. Черный, крепкий, с лимоном и сахаром. Ая пьет, захлебываясь, и чашка вырывается из рук. Разлетается на звонкое белое крошево, расплывается уродливым пятном на полу. Ая наклоняется подобрать осколки, и красные пряди подметают пол. Порезав палец острым краешком, он заворожено смотрит, как из царапины течет ярко-алая кровь, а потом медленно слизывает ее. Кен выбегает из комнаты, как слепой, натыкаясь на стены, и дрочит в туалете: сухо, зло, отрывисто. Кончает, прижимаясь лбом к холодному кафелю, и повторяет про себя как мантру: Ая-Ая-Ая!

На следующий день он подает прошение о переводе их в США. Ая безразлично соглашается, глядя на Кена пустыми глазами. Кен молчит до последнего, чтоб не сорвалось. Когда им подписывают все документы, он смотрит на паспорта с детским восторгом и ужасом. Неужели он смог это провернуть? Неужели он увозит Аю отсюда: от боли, смерти, воспоминаний? Но Кен не умеет врать себе. Он увозит Аю, потому что не хочет его ни с кем делить. Он должен спасти его сам.

В их последний вечер дома Фри раскладывает карты, а Мишель плетет браслет из бисера на память. Хлоэ, холодный и предельно собранный, прижимает Кена к стене и шипит:

\- Я убью тебя, если с ним что-то случится.

А Юки… Это больнее всего. Он подстерегает Кена в коридоре и бросает презрительное:

\- Трус! Ты не доверяешь Ае, не доверяешь нам. Ты его не заслуживаешь! Они никогда, никогда не полюбит тебя!

Из глаз брызжут мелкие злые слезы, и Кен тянется на автомате, чтоб вытереть их. Юки отдергивается и убегает, а Кен впервые осознает, что не имеет права на Аю. Он не может решать за них двоих. В аэропорту Юки жмется к Ае, обхватывая его руками. Кен бессильно сжимает кулаки, когда Ая гладит мальчишку по волосам и шепчет что-то успокаивающее.

\- Все будет хорошо, Юки, - безучастно бросает на прощание Ая, и идет к самолету. Кен следует за ним – ровно на полшага позади.

В Нью-Йорке Кен советуется с ним по любому поводу. Ая, сделать рис или салат с тофу? Ая, черная машина или синяя? Ая, уезжаем или остаемся? Пусть их только двое, но Абиссинец до сих пор – лидер. Это то непреложное, за что цепляется Кен. Он больше не может принимать решения сам. Ему хочется, что было как раньше: есть тот, кто планирует миссию, и тот, кто исполняет ее, не задавая лишних вопросов. Когда Ая впервые говорит «Нет», Кен широко улыбается.

В Лос-Анджелесе они убивают торговца наркотиками. Миссия проходит безупречно, но в конце раненный охранник медленно поднимает пистолет. Ая не раздумывает ни мгновения, сбивая Кена с ног в прыжке. Пули проходят над ним, а под ним Кен широко распахивает глаза, беззвучно пытаясь что-то сказать. Ая мелко дрожит, отходя от всплеска адреналина, и машинально проводит пальцем по скуле Кена. Содранная кожа саднит, но касания легкие и нежные. Кен тянется за ними, подаваясь вверх, и Ая резко выдыхает.

\- Ты в порядке? – сухо спрашивает он. Кен молча кивает, а ночью, перед сном, вспоминает прохладные пальцы на своей щеке. Он представляет Аю, отсасывающего ему – закатанные глаза, сжатые губы, впалые щеки - и впивается зубами в жесткую гостиничную простыню.

В Солт-Лейк-Сити они берут один номер. Ая постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику, читая книгу, а Кен жмется по стенам, проклиная мормонскую конференцию. Это для него слишком: теплый Ая, уютный Ая, домашний Ая в очках и под одеялом. Кен кусает губы и пересчитывает количество завитков на обоях. Ая отрывается от книги и тихо спрашивает:

\- Кен? Что с тобой происходит?

Кен вздрагивает и болезненно кривится:

\- Все в порядке, Ая. Просто нехорошо себя чувствую. Может, отравился?

Тихое Аино дыхание не нарушает тишины, идеально вплетаясь в нее. Кен снова ворочается без сна, сжимая кулаки. Яд проник сквозь кожу, разлился по венам, дошел до сердца. Отравленное тело горит огнем, не давая дышать. Яд острый и болезненный, к нему не существует антидота. Он лишает воли и превращает человека в безумца. Кен отравлен им так давно, что уже не помнит, как было раньше, когда он был свободен. Когда в нем не было яда. Аи.

В Мемфисе Кен срывается. Он хватает Аю за отвороты плаща, а потом бьет наотмашь, и Ая в его руках дергается от удара, как тряпичная кукла. Он оседает на пол, вытирая льющуюся из носа кровь, и молчит. Кен трясет его за плечи, срываясь на крик, и Ая не сопротивляется, обвиснув в его руках безжизненной фарфоровой игрушкой. Красивой и бесполезной. Кену хочется разбить ее, чтоб потом собрать по осколку, пропустив невзначай несколько. Но этот Ая будет уже не Аей, и Кен бессильно падает на пол рядом с ним, прижимаясь лбом к стене. Его трясет, как от лихорадки, и он мелко дрожит, стискивая зубы. Ему холодно, но от фарфоровой куклы не дождешься тепла. Кену хочется броситься на кровать, зарыться в одеяло, и спать долго-долго и без сновидений, погрузившись в мягкую и уютную тьму. А потом, проснувшись, забыть как страшный сон и Аю с пустыми глазами, и проваленную миссию, и всю их жизнь до. Но теплая рука опускается на его плечо, и родной голос шепчет:

\- Кен, все нормально?

…И никакой Ая не фарфоровый. Он живой, теплый и настоящий. Кен понимает это, засыпая в кровати под одеялом. Ая укрыл его перед сном.

В Новом Орлеане все залито кровью. Десяток Тварей Тьмы – они пользуются этим пафосным по привычке – валяются на бетонном полу заброшенного склада. Главный босс лежит в углу с распоротым животом. Кровь уже не хлещет. Густая, черная, она застыла вокруг него траурной рамкой. Ая медленно поднимается с коленей, и произносит в никуда:

\- _Кто бы мог подумать, что в старике так много крови?_..  Кен смотрит непонимающе, но Ая не объясняет своих слов. Он вытирает катану об одежду ближайшего мертвеца, и выходит наружу быстрым шагом. У Аи на щеке – буровато-коричневые пятна, и Кен вспоминает Фарфарелло, слизывающего кровь с ножа. Ая такой же острый и холодный, как сталь кинжала. И Кену хочется облизать его.

В Филадельфии он целует Аю. Они сидят на диване, и Ая смотрит телевизор, а Кен смотрит на Аю. Фильм старый, черно-белый и очень наивный. Доверчивая шлюха влюбляется в парней, а они бросают ее снова и снова. Кен чувствует себя девчонкой, но ему так хочется положить Ае голову на плечо, что все мускулы шеи затекли, пока голова склоняется по миллиметру. Когда Ая разворачивается к нему, он целует. Тычется сухими губами куда-то в уголок Аиного рта, а потом отшатывается с идиотской ухмылкой. Это так нелепо, что Кену хочется исчезнуть, испариться, улетучиться – все, что угодно, лишь бы Ая не смотрел сейчас на него, как на…

\- Ая? Этот поцелуй совсем другой: жесткий, уверенный, властный. Ая берет, не задумываясь, раздвигает языком потрескавшиеся губы, вылизывает изнутри, трахает в рот, и – отстраняется. Встает, одергивает футболку, уходит к себе. В дверях застывает на секунду, и, не оборачиваясь, произносит:

\- Спокойно ночи, Кен.

В Филадельфии Ая целует его.

В Луизиане восьмые сутки идут дожди. Миссий нет; Ая читает бесконечные философские трактаты, а Кен сидит на полу. На девятые сутки вместо того, чтоб пожелать спокойной ночи, и уткнуться в холодную подушку, Кен медленно раздевается. Он методично снимает рубашку, майку, джинсы, и подходит к Ае.

\- Я…я… - слова застревают в горле, но Ая все понимает. Он встает с кресла, и, точно так же как Кен за минуту до этого, начинает раздеваться. Обнаженные, они стоят друг напротив друга, и безжалостный гостиничный свет освещает их тела. Резкие тени мелькают на белых стенах, оклеенных дешевыми обоями. Они изучают друг друга: медленно, неторопливо. Кен узнает шрамы: вот этот, на левом плече, от пули Сакуры, а этот, под сердцем, он ножевого ранения. Он ведет пальцами по ключице и ниже, задевает соски, гладит твердые мышцы пресса. Ая вздрагивает, когда Кен опускается на колени и расстегивает его брюки. Кен прячет лицо у него на животе, касаясь пылающей щекой прохладной кожи. Он неловко отсасывает ему, слишком крепко сжимая губы и двигаясь в рваном, нечетком ритме. Это наверняка худший минет в жизни Аи, даже если он первый и единственный. Ая кусает пересохшие губы, и на губах появляется тонкие кровоточащие ранки. Кен не видит их, но хочет почувствовать их вкус, горьковато-соленый, как и сам Ая. Время замедляется и становится тягучим и вязким, как патока. Ая движется будто в трансе, укладывая его на кровать и ложась сверху. Кен с трудом сглатывает комок в горле, и думает с отчаянной мольбой: все, что угодно, только пусть это будет не от скуки! Или хотя бы не только от скуки… Ая не предупреждает о том, что будет больно, не шепчет банальных глупостей, не говорит вообще ни-че-го. И это правильно. Слова лишние. Зачем, если сейчас они делают то, к чему шли все это время, и что могли сделать еще несколько лет назад, на следующий вечер после того, как Абиссинец впервые переступил порог Конеко. И только когда Ая берет его – полностью, заполняя собой, накрывая своим телом, находясь и внутри и снаружи – Кен произносит едва слышное:

\- Ая…

… В дождь хорошо размышлять. Кен убеждается в этом, лежа на груди Аи и касаясь губами его ключицы. Он тихо выдыхает, чувствуя тепло чужой кожи. Но именно в это минуту ему совершенно не хочется думать. Ни о чем. Кен набрасывает на них покрывало и закрывает глаза.

В Небраске в тумбочке кроме Библии лежит томик шекспировских сонетов. Видимо, забыли в спешке. Кен учит наизусть сто двадцать четвертый.

_Но нет, мою любовь не создал случай._

_Ей не сулит судьбы слепая власть_

_Быть жалкою рабой благополучии_

_И жалкой жертвой возмущенья пасть._

Сложные, устаревшие слова поддаются с трудом. Кен закрывает глаза, и мысленно повторяет строки. Когда они уезжают, он захватывает книгу с собой. На заправке в семидесяти милях от Иллинойса он зачитывает его Ае вслух. Голос путается и дрожит, слова ускользают, но Ая слушает внимательно и спокойно. Он смотрит, чуть склонив голову набок, и Кен смелеет, вкладывая в последние строчки всю уверенность. Ая спрашивает:

\- Долго учил? Когда Кен теряется и краснеет. Ая касается его ладони, а потом отводит взгляд: - Я не люблю тебя, ты же знаешь. Я никого не смогу полюбить. Он садится в машину и спокойно заводит мотор.

\- Кен?

Две сотни миль Кен отмалчивается на заднем сиденье. Он ненавидит себя, Аю и дурацкий ароматизатор-ангелочек на ветровом стекле. Белые крылышки качаются в ритм движения, и мерные колебания усыпляют. Кен смотрит в окно, стискивая зубы и непроизвольно напрягая все мышцы. Его вдруг охватывает волна бессильной ярости. Может, он и не слишком умный, но наблюдательный – о, да! Он видел, как Ая смотрел на Оми: с горьковатой нежностью и желанием. Бережно, ласково. С любовью. А Едзи… Между ними двумя воздух вскипал. Они были вместе – любовниками? любимыми? Не важно. Есть вещи, которые нельзя не заметить: легкие полувзгляды-полуулыбки, бессонные ночи Аи и обреченное отчаяние Едзи. Даже Такатор Рейдзи и то доставалось больше эмоций: чистая, острая, сияющая, как сталь катаны ненависть. А тебе, Кен? Ты просто единственный, кто остался. И ничего личного.

До самого мотеля он не произносит ни слова. Но Ая все равно берет один номер, игнорируя любопытные взгляды. Он прижимает Кена к стене сразу после того, как защелкивается замок, не давая ему ни минуты на раздумья. - Все карты открыты, Кен. Ты знал, на что идешь. И ты можешь остановиться – сейчас, пока не стало поздно. - Я люблю тебя, - просто говорит Кен, и тянется за поцелуем. Ключи от номера выскальзывают из Аиной ладони и мягко падают на ковер. В Нешвилле Кен впервые оказывается сверху.

В Ричмонде они отмечают Рождество. Кен скупает игрушки, яркие носки для подарков, тонны сладостей, и – апофеоз всего – огромную искусственную елку. Ая смотрит на это скептически и отказывается ее наряжать. Но Кен целует его, и они падают на пол, разбивая половину хрупких стеклянных шаров. Кен хохочет, а Ая вопросительно поднимает брови. Они трахаются прямо на ковре, едва расстегнув джинсы. Это пошло и глупо, это банально, это обязательный элемент дурацких гейских фильмов, но… Желание затуманивает голову, а страсть перехватывает дыхание. Ая вбивает Кена в голые доски пола, лопатки саднят, и голова больно ударяется при толчках. По лбу скатываются капельки пота, и в глазах печет от яркого света. Ая дрочит ему, и Кен, задыхаясь, цепляется в его спину как в спасательный круг. Это сладко, горячо и правильно – потому что здесь, сейчас, Ая только с ним. И это не от скуки. Ая тычется носом в ямку у основания шеи, лижет-целует-кусает, входит до упора, резко, почти больно, а потом вдруг отстраняется.

\- Что? Ая… Ая, нет! – Кен, оглушенный, растерянный, непонимающе тянется за ним.

\- Нет, - Ая внимательно смотрит в его глаза, а потом отводит взгляд. – Нет, я хочу по-другому. И они идут в постель, и все происходит действительно по-другому: медленно, вдумчиво и нежно. Под конец Кен задыхается от комка в горле, и ему хочется сказать что-то нужное и настоящее, в эту минуту, это мгновение, пока Ая ласково перебирает его волосы, и легонько дует в макушку, шевеля тонкие прядки. Но слова все не приходят, и он утыкается в Аино плечо, крепко прижимая его себе, и Ая шепчет ему на ухо что-то неразличимое, может быть, даже его имя. Кен засыпает, продолжая обнимать Аю, и ночью он не порывается уйти. Когда утром Кен открывает глаза, морщась от слепящих солнечных лучей, Ая все еще лежит рядом, прижимаясь грудью к его спине.

В Нью-Йорке они снимают квартиру. Февраль дождливый и серый, и Ая снова замыкается в себе. Когда миссий нет, он сидит в кресле и читает. Кену невыносимо хочется сжечь все эти книги, закрутить кран, выливающий потоки воды с небес, схватить Аю в охапку, и увезти с собой туда, где солнце. Ая мечтает о солнце. Но за окном всего лишь промозглый и неприветливый город. До дня святого Валентина остаются считанные дни, и Кен о нем не думает. Совершенно не думает. Но потом он замечает открывшийся цветочный магазин. Кен скупает половину товара, а потом тщательно расставляет их по квартире. И то, что это происходит четырнадцатого февраля – всего лишь совпадение. Когда Ая возвращается, то рассеянно говорит: - Они хорошо пахнут. Большего Кен и не ждет. Трахаться на кровати, усыпанной лилиями, неудобно: набухшие от воды стебли скользят под спиной. Они гладкие и скользкие, а листья – шершавые, и Кен радуется, что не взял розы. Кончив, Ая набрасывает на кровать плотное покрывало и устраивается верху.

\- Ностальгия? – негромко спрашивает он.

\- Я все еще хочу объехать с тобой всю Японию на фургоне, продавая цветы, - хмыкает Кен, и вдруг теряется от упоминая о прошлом. Но Ая молчит.

\- Как ты думаешь, Оми порадовался бы за нас? – внезапно спрашивает он. Кен долго думает, прежде чем ответить, а потом медленно говорит.

\- Да. Я думаю, да. Он любил тебя, и хотел бы, чтоб ты был счастлив.

\- Он был бы рад и за тебя тоже.

\- За нас обоих.

Ая кивает. На одного призрака между ними становится меньше.

В летнем кафе Саванны Кен пьет колу со льдом. В голове вертится назойливая мысль, но для серьезных разговоров слишком жарко. Он лениво наблюдает за тем, как Ая пьет апельсиновый сок, обхватывая губами соломинку, как щурится и смахивает челку.

\- Ая, ты сможешь меня убить? – спрашивает он, когда они отъезжают от города на двадцать миль.

\- Да, - не отрывая взгляда от дороги, отвечает Ая. И добавляет, - Только если ты сам об этом попросишь.

\- Хорошо, - Кен удовлетворенно кивает. Он неоднократно отдавал свою жизнь в чужие руки. Но только Ае он может доверить свою смерть.

В Сан-Франциско они изображают пару. Кену не знает, почему он начал эту дурацкую игру в любовь, и почему Ая ее поддержал. Они оба взрослые люди, но когда он хватает Аю за руку, отчаянно смущаясь, целует на людях, и покупает клубничное мороженое, то тело будто наполняется гелием, а в глазах сверкают искры. Это – запоздалое тинейджерство, розовое, липкое, сладкое и чуточку неловкое. Вначале все кажется надуманным, но потом оба втягиваются. Кен думает: ему двадцать пять. Всего лишь двадцать пять. Можно расслабиться.

В Милуоки все пахнет магнолиями. Ая мечется по кровати в бреду, без конца обращаясь к Едзи. Он то умоляет простить его, то обвиняет во всех смертных грехах, то просто признается в чем-то – Кен надеется, что он просто не расслышал. А потом замолкает, успокаивается. Кен расслабляется и устраивается удобнее в кресле, обводит взглядом комнату: желтые обои в цветочек, стакан с водой, лекарства на тумбочке, одежду на кресле, катану в углу. Везде беспорядок: Ая болен, а у Кена нет ни времени, ни желания на уборку. И потом, разбросанные вещи и забытые чашки выглядят не в пример уютнее, чем стерильная Аина чистота. Можно представить, что их вправду только двое, и они живут здесь, и ссорятся по утрам из-за немытой посуды и того, чья очередь готовить завтрак. И насыпать соли на подоконник, как в том дурацком сериале, чтоб больше никакие призраки прошлого не смогли войти в их дом. Кен подтягивает кресло поближе, и склоняется над кроватью, вслушиваясь в дыхание. Оно ровное – Ая спит. Но в ту самую секунд, когда Кен решает, что ему тоже надо бы вздремнуть хоть полчасика, Ая открывает глаза и тихо произносит:

\- Кен…

В Сан-Антонио приходит письмо из Англии. Путешествие окончено. Они возвращаются домой. Эта мысль больше не вызывает страха. Ая – снова Ая: спокойный, собранный и уверенный. Если и есть где-то трещины – Кен сделает все, чтоб они сгладились и заросли. Одиссей блуждал двадцать лет, возвращаясь к верной Пенелопе. Они ходили в тумане год, пытаясь понять и удержать друг друга. И ни у глупого, легкомысленного Кудо Едзи, ни у трогательного, невинного Цукиёно Оми – ни у кого из них больше нет шансов. Их нет. Они им не помешают.

И ничего, что Ая его не любит. Его собственной любви хватит на двоих. А пока…

\- Ая? На бледных губах появляется слабая улыбка. Теплая ладонь накрывает его руку.

\- Нам ехать еще шесть часов. Поспи, - говорит Ая, и Кен благодарно улыбается. Он сворачивается на переднем сиденье, подложив под голову Аин свитер. Через тридцать миль Ая останавливается на заправке, чтоб выпить чаю. Когда он возвращается, Кен все еще спит. Ая накрывает его пледом и заводит мотор. Перед ним лежат триста миль удивительно спокойного ночного хайвея.


End file.
